Night Vale ?
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: when a certain little town in the dessert becomes its own country what happens when it has to meet the others at a world meeting, (some bad language and night vale randomness)
1. Chapter 1 a new country

**A!N Hello**

**Yes another new fanfiction**

**I'm screwed aren't I **

**I haven't posted any other new chapters**

**To my other fics and I'm gonna get right on that don't**

**Worry but in the mean time ive **

**Wanted to get this fic up for a while**

**I love a ton of different shows and am in a ton of different fandoms**

**Including welcome to night vale**

**Now presenting my first cross over fic**

**Night Vale?**

Like any other world meeting everyone was yelling fighting and being over all idiots. Now as Italy ran around yelling about pasta, England was at Frances throat for groping him, America was watching England kill France, Japan synced the mood and was refraining from speaking, Russia was creeping up on china, Germany was mulling over a head ache, while everyone else kind of did their own thing. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. They all froze before opting to sit down. "Thank you now can we actually get something done for once." He said a lot calmer this time. "Now lets-" at this moment Midnight ran in holding a sheet of paper. Midnight was basically the neutral secretary for all of the countries. She made sure all of them got a hotel reservation when there was a world meeting and informed them of things like new countries and the like. "NEW COUNTRIE!" of course she got a little too excited when there was a new country so excited that she nearly tripped over the table. She ended up falling face first on the floor instead everyone sighed a little annoyed at the fact she chose when they were actually going to get something done at a world meeting to run in. "N-New c-country" she said out of breath. "WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison. "Yeah." She said getting up and pulling the paper she was holding to her face and reading. "Ahem~ the small town of Night Vale in the middle of the dessert seemingly off the map but still on the map even though it would make more since if it was … off… has now declared itself a country!" She said smiling and heading towards the door. "OH and also this means it will be getting a personification you'll see him/her tomorrow when the papers are finalized and the country of Night Vale is official! I'll pick him/her up from Night Vale tonight and then He/She will meet all of you." She turned walking out of the room. There was a moment of silence then.. "Ohhhh a new country I hope he/she is my around my age then we can try to be recognized together!" Sea Land said giddy about the new country. "Night vale- I've never heard of it.." Iceland mumbled under his breath. "I don't think any of us have!" Netherland said. "I wonder what its origin is" Japan said. "Where would it even be on the fucking map anyway." Romano pointed out the only way Romano knows how to. "Maybe Night Vale would like to become one with Russia Da." This little outburst started a whole debate on who will be taking care of the new country. "I should take care of the child aru" china said getting fed up with the discussion. "Of anyone here I think it should be me right I mean I am the hero after all!" America said in his usually loud voice. One declaration after another until finally. _BAMN BAMN BAMN! _Switzerland was standing on a table holding a gun over his head. "None of us can know who he/she is going to go with and none of us knows weather he/she will want to go with us! Of anything we don't even know if it's a CHILD IN THE FIRST PLACE! Leave it be!" he yelled shooting one last bullet at the ceiling then getting down. They continued the meeting with no further issue or note on the subject. (Mostly out of fear of Switzerland's piece prize.) and went to the hotels and impatiently waited for the new country Night Vale.

**A!N okay first chapter is up**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I don't know what gender im going to make night vale**

**And its still up for debate so if you have a vote**

**Leave it in the comments and I will **

**See you in the next chapter**

**Good bye lovelies **


	2. Chapter 2 very purple

**A!N Hello its me again with another **

**Chap of this **

**lets see what I picked.**

The next morning everyone was right on time to the meeting. This is rare but they all wanted to meet the new country. The meeting started at 10:00 and ended at 3:00 and Midnight was going to be there with the new country somewhere around 1:00. Once everyone sat down and was quiet (which took about half an hour) they all started to (try) to discuss things. In other words they argued over the new country and talked about what they think it'll look like.

"Of course he/she will want to be with the awesome me! kesksksksksksksksk" Prussia said laughing.

"I bet it'll be a pretty girl!" Lichtenstein said with a smile.

They all discussed what the new country might look like and who they might want to be with. For about the entire time until. "HAY GUYS!" Midnight walked in the room. She had a bit of a different aura about her. A little bit more shaken up? "uh-oh yeah here is night vale." She said spacing out in the middle of her sentence. "what's up with her?" America whispered to England. England shrugged. Then two kids walked in a boy and a girl. They both had raven hair and purple eyes and well as an eye painted in purple on their foreheads. They had pale purple tinted skin. They were the same height and looked around 11-13.

The girl had long raven hair that reached to the middle of her back and she wore a purple sweater with a light purple turtle neck under the sweater. She had a purple hair clip keeping her bangs out of her face. She had light purple skinny jeans and purple and black boots on. She had a pair of black and purple head phones around her neck and had a light smile on her lips. And a few little purple freckles on her face

The boy had messy raven hair and wore a light purple shirt that had "WeLcOmE tO nIgHt VaLe" written on it over a little radio tower that seemed to be giving off dark purple radio waves. He had a dark purple hoody on that looked one size bigger than it should be. He had dark purple cargo shorts on and had purple and black tennis shoes on. He had a pair of light purple ear buds hanging loosely around his neck and had a few more freckles then the girl did. He also had a light smile on his face.

They both were holding on to what seemed to be a radio with both their head phones plugged into it between them and a small glowing cloud floated between the two.

"wow very … purple" France mumbled.

"Purple is our favorite color." The children stated in unison "….creepy" America whispered to England who nodded in return.

**A!N okay at first I was thinking "I should make it Cecil"**

**Then I thought no so I did this thing**

**Where welcome to nightvale is their favorite radio show**

**And they both drop everything and**

**Listen to it around the time it comes on in the afternoon and **

**They both love Cecil and what he broadcasts **

**Its pretty cool even if I do say so myself.**


	3. Chapter 3 nice to meet you Canada

**A!N im alive!**

***throws new chapter in your face* **

**Read this damn it!**

The new country personifications took their seats with the glowing cloud floating close by and the radio being set carful on the floor in between their chairs. "VE~ nice to meet you two! I'm north Italy! and that is south Italy aka Romano over there!" Italy yelled pointing to Romano who blushed and desk faced. "nice to meet you Italy and Romano I am south nightvale." The boy spoke up. "And I am west night vale." The girl said both had their creepy smile placed lightly on their face. "wait… That makes no since aru. Did you meant north and south Nightvale or West and east night vale aru." China asked confused. "yes." The children said in unison. "… yes to vich." Prussia asked kind of weirded out. "Yes." They said again. "But is that yes or … yes?" England asked narrowing his eyes at them in confusion. "Yesssssss." They hissed the ending s with a dangerous aura this time making everyone freeze. "o-okay." America said shakily. Their happy composer returned and everyone in the room physically relaxed.

The meeting finally stared, any advancement on night vale was now forgotten and everyone was trying to ignore the two new strange people sitting at the back of the room. Canada unfortunately got stuck sitting in front of the two weird children. Of course no one noticed this, but then the young boy snapped him head towards Canada. Canada yelped at the action and the boy smiled brighter slightly nudging his sister then whispering in her ear. "… And what's your name young invisible one." The girl whispered to him. "C-Cana-Canada." Canada whispered hoarsely, terrified. "nice to meet you Canada. Would you like to experience the brilliant beauty of the powerful and mysterious glow cloud." They both said in unison calmly. "night vale who are you two talking too." Germany asked slowly trying not to upset them. "Canada." They both said unamused gesturing to Canada.

It took a minute or two for all of the nations to see Canada. "Oh Canada bro when did you get here!" America said in his annoyingly loud voice. "I was here the entire time." Canada whispered. "wait who's Canada?" Italy asked. "My brother duh!" America said pointing at Canada. It took a moment for it all to click in all the other nations' minds and it took about a second more for all of them to forget his existence again. "Wait who were we talking about…." Japan asked. "I don't know it probably wasn't important." America said continuing to talk about giant space robots.

Canada sighed and looked at the table. "Well that was rude.." The girl whispered. Canadas head snapped up to see that the night vale twins were still looking at him and hadn't forgotten his existence. "You can see me." Canada whispered, pointing to himself. "Yes." They both whispered again. "Would you like to have some orange juice?" they asked together holding out a cup of O.J. "Uh…no." Canada said slowly. "Yeah I wouldn't either buddy." They both said together again. Throwing the glass of orange juice somewhere. A few more minutes into the meeting the nightvale twins turned back to Canada. "There is snow in Canada correct." They both said together turning their heads with their hands folded neatly on the desk. Canada nodded his head still not used to being talked to. They looked at each other for a second before turning back to Canada. "We are going to visit your home after this meeting." They both said in unison again. "oh…okay I guess." Canada whispered still enamored with the fact they could see him. they nodded their heads and turned back to face the current speaker. The girl was clearly taking notes while the boy was drawing what looked to be a chart of some kind. "… Why do you want to go to Canada?" Canada asked curiosity finally getting the better of him. They both put down their writing utensil before answering. "The dessert we come from is vast and endless but scientists still say somewhere there is snow. We want to see some." They both said their smiles brightening. Then both of their watches went off beeping. They got up and took the Radio and nearly ran out of the room. "Hay where are they going!" Switzerland yelled. "let 'em go it was time to leave any way." Denmark said getting up. "I still want to try to become friends with them!" Sealand declared grabbing onto Sweden's leg. "yeah okay." Finland said sighing.

They all had one thing running through their minds. "Night Vale is weird!"

**A!N review so we can all stand screaming at the sky**

**Together!**


	4. Chapter 4 snow and a suprize

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

Canada was diving home. _Man those night vale twins are weird; I wonder if they are still coming over. _Canada sighed finally getting back to his house. He parked the car and went inside dropping his keys in the bowl and putting his polar bear back on the floor. He was greeted by an interesting sight.

Both of the night vale twins were in his house, the girl sprawled out on the couch and the boy looking over notes. "finally." The girl said sitting up. "you know its rude to keep guests waiting." she slid gracefully off of the couch and brushed off her skinny jeans. "W-w-w-what-h-h-how." He stuttered unable to complete a coherent sentence. "w-w-w what are we doing here well we were both waiting for you. H-h-h-h how is none of your business." The boy said mocking Canada's stuttering and getting up off the floor. "are you going to show us your country or are we wasting our time." They both said in unison. "I-I'll show you." Canada said almost immediately regretting it. Finally pulling himself together some he stood a little more sturdily. "okay." NightVale said in unison grabbing their radio and cloud; they walked out of the room leaving a very shaken up Canada. "….Maple." Canada mumbled grabbing his keys and polar bear again. Heading to his car he saw they both were already inside. How, however was a different subject considering he locked the door before interring the house. He pulled out of the drive way huffing.

"Snow…" they both said with wonder as the white substance started falling from the sky. "yeah there is a lot of it here." Canada said sighing obviously gotten over his original shock and fear. "There isn't any in night vale." They both said in unison. "yeah you're a dessert right…" Canada said with an unamused look on his face eyes still on the road. "correct…." The boy rolled down the window so that they both could catch the snow as it fell. Sensing that they wanted to play in the snow Canada pulled over near a forest so he could let them both get out and run around. "Okay so don't go to far or you'll get lost and snow is cold so …" they both got out and started running around. They made a few snow bunnys with instructions from Canada and even attempted a snow man. The girl ran up to Canada after a while and began to speak. "We shall repay the favor you have done for us. You shall come over to our place tomorrow and we will show you our countries beauty." The girl said pointing at Canada. "W-what! No that's okay I'm good I don't-"his protests were ignored though and the girl interrupted. "it is decided then we will pick you up next week to come and enjoy the beauties of night vale. Not this week though … this week is" both children paused and shivered "street cleaning day." They both said in unison. Walking away to where ever the hell they came from.

"This is bad!" Canada said pacing back and forth in his house. He did not want to go to night vale! If its personification was this weird what would the actual place be like! Gulping Canada's paranoid mind started expanding on its own. _What if I die? What if they end up killing me? No one would notice considering no one can remember who I am! What if they want to kidnap me! What am I going to do! _This was going to be a really long night for Canada

**A!N I know short**

**Chap. What is Canada going to do?**

**Is night vale really evil ?**

**Why am I asking you all this **

**Im the writer if I don't know the answer to these**

**Questions then there is a problem. **


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Night vale

**A!N well I guess ill update this one then**

**This has literally gotten the least reviews then any of my other fics.**

I woke up in a haze. I almost forgot that today was the day that I would be going to Night vale. **(read this next line in the most sarcastic bitter way you possibly can)** If it wasn't for the fact North and West wrote it down in red marker on my calendar and left sticky notes all over the house as well as sent me a letter in the mail then I would have completely forgotten! **(sarcasm over) **I sighed heavily and looked out the window. I tried to tell someone I was going so that if I died there someone would know but I either got the "who are you" question or they didn't care enough. I slung on my coat and grabbed Kuma. "If I have to suffer you do to!" I said to him looking in his blank black eyes. "…Who are you?" I groaned in frustration as I turned around. _Well I guess this is it. I am going to die._ This thought was probably very true and I got in my car and started driving. I don't know why but I somehow I just knew how to get there and though I was sure it wasn't anywhere I could get to by car I drove there. A loud ringing rang out in my head as I got closer to a purple light in the distance. As it rang I felt the laughter of a thousand galaxies **(I tried)**. Looking up I saw a small town resting on top of purple sand. My face distorted into confusion as I looked around. "I don't remember driving here…" I mumbled hopping out of my car, hoping to god that I will be able to remember where it was parked. Looking up I froze in fear at the sight of almost total void above me. "This is going to be a long day." I mumbled looking around a little.

"Canada!" Two voices rang in sync. I turned my head quickly to see West and north Night Vale running toward me. "Uh…" West clutched onto my arm and she led me towards the town. "First rules! For life would be nothing without the rules that are held to keep us alive…mostly. Our beautiful StrexCorp set these rules!" She said smile stretching impossibly wide on her face. "Don't enter the dog park. Dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park. No one is allowed in the dog park." The boy said his voice hissing a little bit with each word. "Do not look at the hooded figures for any period of time. Do not interact with the hooded figures for any period of time. Do not think about the hooded figures for any period of time." West said breaking off from my arm as North grabbed my other one. North Night vale cringed as West hummed in perfect pitch with an A minor key and the gates (that I didn't know, see, or think were there) opened. "Also do not interact with the…_Librariansssss._" They both hissed out the last part together. We entered the town.

**A!N so I tried to write something that mite be in WTNV but**

**I don't think that Joseph fink will be asking me to help with any live shows soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Librariansssssss

**A!N meh**

Canada slowly looked around the small town. It was very strange with very strange people. He looked around slowly at everyone. He didn't understand most of what was going on half the time. The Night vale twins seemed to be trying to play tour guide. Unfortunately Canada didn't understand most of what they were saying. Despite the very… strange environment and impending feeling of death the place looked like a pretty nice place to live.

"Come with us to Strex corp. head quarters! That's where we live!" The twins voices rang out in unison. Canada complied warily and followed the twins. Not like he had much of a choice. He really didn't want to get lost out here. Canada still had to wonder why the twins lived in a corporation head quarters. Considering that they were personification and should be staying with any major government they might have.

The town, or country as it seemed, was very strange. I guess strange is the only way that Canada could hope to describe it. The children pulled him roughly away from an area as they hissed the word 'dog park'. There were things wearing hoods and Canada saw that _everyone _had a radio. The twins were carrying said thing in-between them.

Canada didn't know what to make of the place. It was almost impossible to describe. As the children lead him to an area just outside of the town (but the town disappeared as soon as you tried to look back at it from this spot and it almost seemed as if the spot didn't exist) Canada realized that the place wasn't all that bad. I mean it's not somewhere he would like to live but it's not completely horrible.

Before the twins could open there mouths to invite Canada in. There was a static noise coming from their radio. They both immediately shut their mouths and huddled around said radio. "The dessert is vast and almost endless, yet scientists tell us somewhere there is snow. Welcome to night vale."

Canada was perplexed to say the least. It was a strange situation and he didn't know whether or not he should just leave at this point. Deciding that, leaving would be very rude he stayed to listen to the radio show with the twins. Canada would soon regret not leaving right then and there.

"In other news there is a cat, hovering 5 feet off the ground in the men's bathroom here at the station." Canada was so confused. After he talked about wheat and wheat by products and orange juice this was just a little bit more than Canada could handle. He was talking about things that were so abnormal like they were mundane events!

"And now the weather…" Canada froze as he heard Mr. Brightside by the killers start to play. What was going on here? There wasn't much that Canada could put together rationally and the stuff he could wasn't completely fool proof. This town would make him have to throw away logic for the evening.

"So do it." Canada's head whipped up at the twins. Both had spoke in unison again. Breaking the clear silence that Canada was panicking in. Canada looked at them and sighed. Opting for not even asking how they knew what he was thinking or anything. "It's not that eas-," There was a loud sound that was almost maddening. It was indescribably awful. "Librariansssssssssssssss," The twins hissed out looking at Canada. "North…" South night vale said motioning for north to get in front of Canada. "Protect our visitor while I take care of the issue. Go inside have some imaginary oranges. Barricade the doors or chant in a blood stone circle. I don't care just get to relative safety considering that safety is a myth and life does not exist." Canada choose to ignore half of what South had said and just followed North into the tall building with the strex corp. logo.

**A!N sorry for the short chapter.**

**I just really wanted to get something up for this one**

**I can most defiantly see that you guys will**

**Probably be angry with me later**

**But I do not care.**


End file.
